Armageddon ~ Ragnarok: Chapter Six
With new magic in possession and a new companion, the brood of companions had headed to one of the many inns in the town, the Shiny Sword inn and tavern. Melanie had cheered as she skipped along the sidewalks connected to the canals of Fairwick. Sterling had been carrying the sleeping Ace and John Mitch had been talking with Tayler. Sterling had oddly enough, still been walking with a limp. The holy magic hadn't been able to heal her whatsoever, and so she had to let it heal on it's own. She had a secret she had been hiding from her companions for a very long time, and this wasn't something she was too open to sharing. Her split personality had dark origins. As a young child, she saved her brother from being devoured from a demon, by using her low level, but highly forbidden Gravity Spell, Fuse Dimensions. She absorbed the demon. With this she developed a wicked and villainous other personality, who was murderous. This is when her specialized Gravity Magic, Fairy's Corridor, had gained a dark alternative. Daemon's Gate. With absorbing the demon into her body, she couldn't ever be cured by any Holy Magic, nor effected by it. That is why when fighting the Goddess in Stonemeadow she didn't get hurt. Everyone else was happy, but she looked down in shame, continuing to limp. Suddenly, she realized the circle that was on her hand, and it was on Ace's ear as well. He heard everything that she had just thought, and learned her secret. His eyes were opened and looked at her with acceptance, as while she carried him, he hugged her. "You shouldn't keep this a secret, Sterling..." he whispered as he hopped down as he walked with her. They then shared a smile and continued walking with the rest of everyone, Ace now talking with Tayler and Sterling giggling with Melanie. Soon enough they approached a large four story building, the first story made of wood and thinner than the rest, the three layers above made of stone with balconies for each of the three rooms on each floor. They entered the inn and got their room keys from a lovely older woman who had owned this inn with her family. They quickly headed up the stairs and into their rooms respectively, John Mitch and Ace sharing one whilst the girls shared the other. Lunhahehiel... thought Sterling, remembering the female demon which she absorbed. The demon of power, strength and chaos. "Sterling?" asked Melanie. Sterling looked up and smiled, then she undressed and fell asleep. All was well for both the females and the males asleep in their rooms until suddenly, their was a sudden crash, the sound of an elderly woman screaming filled the night air in the inn. Her slow, but powerful footsteps had been more hurried and she hid in a room which she locked, keeping the intruder out. They rushed down the stairs to find a single person. Nefarious Titania, Sterling's younger brother. "The man who hired me..." announced Tayler. "You did a horrible job for a woman who has never failed." "Shut up!" demanded Ace. "You must repent for making me want to kill someone so lovely as Sterling..." she sighed. She thrust her hands forward unleashing the Ribbon of Ariadne which he had avoided by jumping. Melanie shot him with a bullet of water, which acted like a massive fist. Ace then made three seals around him as a sudden knowledge filled his mind. Whilst he was unconscious he learned more about his magic from a woman who had called herself "Pandora". He knew that Holy Magic could generally heal wounds, but he never knew it could summon forth divine forces. What happened was near completely knowledge Pandora had been feeding to him through the battle. "Three Holy Seals: Trinity Rhapsody!" he cried as the three circles unleashed rays of light onto him, dancing around Nefarious as he then fell to the ground from such immense blunt damage. He still appeared to be quite fine, as he managed to be able to throw a knife forward and use his magic for the first time on the group his sister had joined. His magic was known as a form of Heat Magic, which made heat copies of whatever he desired, and so it appeared his knives multiplied, but none really managed to strike. Ace jumped and kicked behind him, unleashing Hermes' Flying Boots, then knocking it on the back of the man again, ricocheting off of the wall and back to kick him repeatedly, until he managed to spin around and stop Ace, causing him to crash. He then used a pulse of heat magic in the shape of a fist to knock him out. Melanie fired multiple bullets at the opponent, but he easily turned them to steam and stopped her from managing any shots, then coming in close to knock her multiple times, causing her to trip over her brother to collapse as well. Next charged John Mitch, who had slashed multiple times with his spear, but the heat magic also allowed him to move quickly and strike countless times in his sides and knock a pressure point for him to fall and collapse in pain. Tayler then quickly attacked with her Ribbons of Ariadne, launching spirals and twirls with her sharp-ended ropes. Although Nefarious was younger than his sister, he appeared more experienced and he dodged each attack, getting closer and closer to the little girl. He held out his knife and prepared a stab, when suddenly... "You?!" demanded Nefarious as his sister knocked his knife away. Sterling then slapped him multiple times in the chest, then blocking his punch as he kicked her in the leg. She then deflected one of his punches and knocked him countless times in the back. Kicking him in the back of the thighs and tripping him as he turned to fight her, her appearance gaining more demonic with her hair becoming spiked. "Daemon's Gate," she began. Her brother looked on in severe horror. He was doomed. "Malevolent Mashing." she finished with tears filling her eyes, although her body showing no remorse. His chest, legs and arms had completely collapsed as he spat blood, the blood falling like tears from his face. It was as if his body had been colored red as from where she struck each time oozed blood. "I..." he passed with his last breath. "Hate... y-you..." She fell into a ball on the ground and cried, as his brother died with nothing but resentment in his heart, filling his sister's with remorse. The night passed, and she continued to cry as her last tie to her parents, and he family had passed like the eternal night he had put her in. Category:Original Story Category:Page made by Monet Category:Armageddon ~ Ragnarok Category:Fanfiction